I love you but Goodbye
by nekonekodesu 3
Summary: ¿Pensaste que me doleria tu indiferencia? Sabes si crees que estas pasando algo dificil por estar sin tu mejor amiga piensa un poco en mi, fuie rechazada y perdi a mi mejor amigo en el mismo dia, Te amo pero... Esto no puede seguir mas, Adios ¿No me olvides si?
1. Chapter 1

Se que debo olvidarte, se que debo dejarte en mi pasado, se que debería odiarte como tu lo haces a mi pero…

Pero yo…

Yo no puedo.

Extraño tu risa, extraño tu lado infantil, lo malo que eras al cantar, tu manera de animarme, tus enojos, tus miedos…

Todo, extraño todo de ti.

Mi cabello rubio se balanceaba con el viento mientras sujetaba fuertemente la pantalla rota de mi celular.

El balancín en el que me encontraba era algo relajante, En mi celular me encontraba viendo nuestro ultima conversación, Sufro al ver que me tienes bloqueada.

Te trato de odiar por eso, pero me cuesta tanto.

Sé que me extrañas aunque sea solo un poco, cuando me viste llorar pude ver como venias decidido a preguntarme si estaba bien, lamentablemente tuviste que pensar, es extraño ¿no? Jamás pensaste y ahora cuando deseo que no lo hagas lo haces.

Mis ojos me arden y me siento sin fuerzas últimamente, parece que lo has notado pero tu orgullo te prohíbe acercarte.

Si no me hubiera confesado, si hubiera callado mi sentir ¿Seguiría todo igual?

Si no hubiera contado mis sentimientos a tu estúpido amigo, esto ¿habría sucedido?

Me enoja el pensar que no te preocupa mi sentir, sabía que me rechazarías lo sabía, te lo dije en mi confesión pero Bloquearme? Enojarte? Es que es algo penoso no crees?

El mismo día que te rechazan te bloquean y te odia la persona que mas amabas en el mundo.

Debo tener a Erza y Levy muy hartas de esto, me han soportado llorando y hablando de ti todo este tiempo, como les diré que no puedo ni siquiera borrar nuestras conversaciones? De seguro Erza te matara…

Sé que me extrañas, lo sé más que nadie, he visto como te ríes cuando alguien pronuncia la palabra agua, era uno de nuestros códigos, me hace feliz el saber que no lo olvidas.

En aquel seminario de la escuela me viste aburrida y trataste de animarme, el seminario era sobre el uso y cuidado del agua, me dijiste que cambie la palabra agua por polla, reímos todo el seminario.

Aun me rio de hecho, cuando quiero tomar agua te recuerdo, ese es mi problema.

Me acostumbre a que mi mundo gire en torno a ti, mis cuadernos tienen tus dibujos mal hechos, algunos son con mucha dedicación cabe destacar.

Mis libros tienen los penes que dibujaste, romántico ¿no?

Eres el primero de mis contactos, te sientas a un puesto de mí, me ignoras como si esos tres años de amistad se hubieran desvanecido.

Me odias sin razón, cada vez das una excusa diferente.

Que arruine tu vida, que era tu mejor amiga y te traicione al enamorarme, que soy muy celosa, que estoy loca EXCUSAS.

Sé que solo buscas una excusa, te quieres alejar de mi porque sabes que me lastimaras, no te necesito lejos…

Te quiero cerca…

Te hubiera resultado si no fuera tu mejor amiga, te conozco demasiado bien, cuando mientes cambias tu tono a uno brusco y bajas una ceja.

Te pones demasiado nervioso y cuando Erza te pregunto qué había pasado conmigo te cortaste un dedo con tun cúter.

Te amo, trato de odiarte, olvidarte.

Podrías en este mundo sonreír una vez más para mí?

Sabes que dejare de llorar si lo haces.

El hecho de haber sido amigos es cada vez mas incomodo, ambos compartimos el mismo mundo alguna vez, tenemos ambos los mismos círculos de amigos.

Siempre que uno llega el otro se va, es triste, antes ambos reíamos juntos hasta llorar, tenían que separarnos para que no cometiéramos tonteras.

El profesor parece haberlo notado, nos ha colocado juntos en los trabajos últimamente, llore al sentirte lejos, cuando Gray dijo en la clase de ingles que escribiéramos Estudiar los verbos cada día para ser mejores en el ingles, ambos a la vez dijimos que era muy largo.

Me dolió pero me esperanzo a la vez…

Te necesito, aunque no me quieras, aunque ni siquiera me consideres una amiga, necesito tu compañía.

Me duele el ver que ya no me envías mensajes cuando no vas a clases, antes me decías si ibas al médico, al oculista…

Ahora y con suerte me miras.

Siempre me lo contabas solo a mí, me llegue a sentir especial para ti…

Siempre nos decían que parecíamos novios y aunque negábamos, en mi interior eso me dio alas, lamentablemente estas alas se quedaron sin plumas y caí al instante.

Tome mi bolso decidida a dejarte atrás, aunque sé que jamás lo hare del todo.

Si algún día deseas mi compañía, jamás te rechazare, no me olvides ¿si?

 _Natsu te amo…_

 _Pero este es el Adiós._

* * *

 **Holi, pues la verdad no sabia si subir este fic, al principio solo escribi pensando en como me sentia, necesitaba desahogarme, luego dije ¿Por que no lo hago un fic? y pues aqui esta, todo mi corazon esta en esto, la situacion es algo complicada de entender pero espero que lo comprendan.**


	2. La moneda

Hace unas semanas atrás no tenia ganas de verme linda, pero eso es pasado, hoy me pondré linda.

Por primera vez no es para impresionarte a ti, es para impresionarme a mi misma.

Te guste o no ayer corte mi cabello, siempre odiaste que me lo cortara asi que no lo hise, 3 años sin contarlo, 3 años enamorada de un idiota y estando a sus pies.

Me acabo de liberar a mi misma, quiero vivir, quiero sonreir sin que seas tu la causa, quiero olvidarme del mundo con mis amigas y reir sin parar.

Al llegar a la escuela mis amigas alagan mi cabello, nos cambian de asiento y hago nuevos amigos.

Aunque se que solo estoy tratando de reemplazar lo irreemplazable…

Tu eres irremplazable, pero tengo que dejarte atrás como tu lo hiciste conmigo.

El dia transcurre normal y siento tu mirada en mi muchas veces, te molesta que juegue a las cosquillas con Loke, siempre te molesto eso.

Ahora me vale verga.

Parece que el mejorar de mi animo se nota, e estado riendo todo el dia, bueno siempre rio para no llorar… Hoy no es la excepción.

Borre todas nuestras conversaciones, tu numero, bote todo recuerdo de ti, el historial de llamadas esta vacio, antes tu lo completabas.

Bote tus dibujos, y borre las pollas que dibujaste en mis libros.

Borre nuestras fotos juntos.

Me siento libre pero extraña…

No tengo a quien impresionar pero… Soy feliz en este momento? Me siento vacia, no fui capas de botar la moneda que me diste, es demasiado para mi, llore cuando trate de botarla.

Fue una mañana helada, estaba aun oscurecido y se veian las estrellas, no llegaba nadie a la escuela, eramos los únicos.

Hace poco habías viajado a Alvarez, le diste un recuerdo a todo y a mi no, me sentía triste por eso pero decidi pasarlo por alto.

Estaba mirando las estrellas cuando llegaste corriendo a mi lado, tomaste mi mano y me diste la moneda "Te dara suerte, tenla contigo" Aun recuerdo esa frase, solo a mi me diste eso, era de un viaje a la isla Tenrou.

Pediste disculpas por perder mi recuerdo de Alvarez pero eso lo copensaba.

Jamas e soltado esa moneda, no puedo tirarla a la basura.

No tengo corazón para eso.

* * *

 **Llore un poco al escribirlo XD soy una debilucha el recordar todo esto me hiso sentir debil :c PERO PASADO PISADO JAJSAJASJAS Esto es cortito porque no me dio tiempo de escribir mas.**


	3. El Abrazo

Le he mentido a mis amigas por ti, espero que algún día me perdonen, sé que no te he olvidado aunque me he tratado de convencer que ya no siento nada, pero…

Te veo y regresan a mí los sentimientos como lluvia de cristales que atraviesan mi corazón, te amo TE AMO y lo sabes que es lo peor.

Erza grito cuando le dije que te había olvidado, me sentí una perra, estaba tan feliz que fuimos al cine…

Levy me abrazo muy fuerte y también grito, Me sentía triste pero me vi obligada a gritar con "Felicidad" Que te había olvidado, todo fue una mentira…

Ya no puedo llorar en la escuela, tampoco en casa, solo debo ser fuerte y tragar todo lo que siento, he podido aguantar dos semanas pero… Como quieres que sea fuerte? Se acerca mi cumpleaños y sueño con que te disculpes ese dia, que digas que eres un tonto y que me amas…

Eso no pasara pero soñar es gratis no?

NO¡ No lo es, si sueñas te ilusionas y si te ilusionas mas bajo caes al despertar.

Es martes y he llegado atrasada para variar, me han llevado con el director, me suspenderán por una semana por llegar tarde siempre.

ES TU CULPA QUE NO DUERMA¡

Las chicas ríen al verme entrar, hoy tengo una disertación de la cual no he estudiado nada.

Estoy sensible y solo quiero llegar a casa a dormir, Levy dijo que quería hablarme después sin Erza.

.- Lu… Está bien que le mientas a Erza pero… A mí no si? Sé que aun lo quieres, he visto tus ojos rojos en clases, cuando dices que recuerdas alguna que otra cosa, Solo dilo.

Rompo en llanto, estamos solas en el pasillo camino al salón, es estrecho pero me lanzo al suelo llorando, Necesitaba eso…

Pasa todo el receso y aun no puedo dejar de llorar. Tenía la disertación de la cual no estudie nada… Puta madre.

Nos sentamos y nadie nota mis ojos rojos, VAMOS¡ Levy me mira y susurra.

.- Se que quieres saltarte esta disertación, te hare llorar si?

.- Hazme llorar tanto como puedas nena.

.- Natsu está saliendo hace un año con Lis.

Comencé a llorar, valla una palabra bastó para que comenzara a devastarme aunque en esas lagrimas va todo lo que he acumulado, siento que alguien me abraza y se inmediatamente quien es.

Me muero lentamente, se su olor, se su respiración, conozco esos brazos, Porque? Porque no solo te alejas? Estoy tratando de olvidarte.

Siento que tan rápido como paso se esfumo, miro a las chicas quienes me sacan del salón rápidamente mientras me observan atónitas.

.- TE ABRAZOOOO.

.- HIJO DE PUTA ERZA LO CASTRO DE LO JUROOO¡

.- LEVY¡

.- Chicas no digan nada solo… Déjenme un pequeño rato, necesito pensar.

Ambas asienten y van hacia los baños, me quedo sola desolada en el frio pasillo.

Extrañaba esta sensación, la esperanza llena mi alma por completo, trato de negarme ante los sentimientos que quiero que surjan. Recordé tantas cosas que me hicieron sentir así, como cuando dormiste en mi hombro…

Aquel día estábamos solos en la sala, todos estaban en el salón por un llamado del consejo estudiantil, nosotros quisimos corrernos de aquella larga charla.

Estabas saltando por todos lados, yo reía sin parar de todo.

De pronto te dormiste…

A mi lado, pusiste tu cabeza en mi hombro y como si nada comenzaste a dormir, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar tan rápido.

Paso un rato hasta que me abrazaste entonces explote, comencé a acariciar tu cabello.

Me sentí tan bien en ese momento.

¿Me querrás un poco al menos?

Me levanto del suelo, sacudo mi falda y miro hacia el frente…

Hoy me di cuenta de algo…

Eres un hijo de puta…


	4. Tu me ignoras Yo te olvido

El mundo parece estar en mi contra siempre, es raro, siempre odie a las chicas que publicaban o decían "Te extraño tanto" O que mandaban indirectas, jamás me puse a pensar en cómo se sentían, ahora lo sé y las comprendo pero no pienso estar publicando cosas así de vergonzosas.

Las cosas las digo y las diré a la cara.

Hoy cuando ya no puedo estar más segura que no queda nada por ti, empiezo a sentir atracción por otros chicos y puedo respirar por un segundo pero toda mi seguridad se desmorona al verte con otra chica.

.- Puto…

.- Lu si sigues así te convertirás en Lucita la celosita.

.- No-o Levy eso no.

.- O si eso si.

.- Y que hay de ti con Gajeel? No te quedas atrás. Dije con un mohín, no había persona más celosa que Levy… Bueno después de Juvia.

.- YO NO SOY CELOSA CON GAJEEL solo… Cuido que nadie le coquetee.

.- AJA si… Como digas pequeña Levy.

Las clases transcurrieron normales, tu me ignoras yo te olvido así van todos los días.

Erza me dijo que te enojaste con ella de la nada y que usaste como excusa que no te acompaño a la parada del Bus, se que solo buscas excusas y que te enojaste con ella por mi culpa…

Porque antes ella era tu segunda mejor amiga y desde entonces te habla pero no tanto ya que está conmigo.

Gray me comento que te estás volviendo alguien extraño y la verdad cuando me conto lo que hiciste me dieron ganas de golpearte.

Gray está saliendo informalmente con Juvia hace meses y tu le estas coqueteando, le quitas su gorros y no lo devuelves le pediste a cambio un beso, obvio que Juvia te golpeo.

Como me pude enamorar de esa clase de persona? Que te paso no eras así es lo que me repito.

La verdad en vez de odiarte me estás dando pena, supongo que cuando la verdad destruyo mi mundo imaginario con sus garras en realidad me mostro todo lo que siempre debí ver.

El amor te hace tonto, siempre he oído eso y ahora al fin lo comprendo, estaba tan estúpidamente enamorada que no me daba cuenta de tus defectos y los que conocía me enamoraban más.

"Me enamore de tus defectos"

Me di cuenta que esa frase es mentira, no me enamore de tus defectos, hasta ahora no los conocía, me enamore de la ilusión que cree.

Mi príncipe azul…

Boberías eso no existe.

Me dio lastima ver a Gray así, aunque en el fondo sabe que debe hablar contigo y afrontar la verdad no lo quiere hacer. Porque te quiere como amigo y no quiere pensar que le fallarías así.

El año pasado tuve una "Amiga" llamada Michelle, resulto ser una perra estafadora, una perra que defendiste por cierto.

Conto mis secretos a todo el mundo y yo solo dije "Venga solo no le cuento mis secretos y ya" Era como Gray en este instante, no queriendo afrontar la verdad, cuando por fin me decidí a cortar la amistad fue cuando descubrí que hablaba de mi a mis espaldas con chicas de otras escuelas.

Hoy comento una foto que me compartieron en FaceBook Me mandaron un pantallazo ya que yo la tenía bloqueada desde hace mucho.

Hace mucho que quería pelear con alguien y vi mi oportunidad, el Universo estaba de mi lado.

Forme la batalla de comentarios más grande de mi vida, ella solo sabia insultar con groserías en cambio yo jamás dije una.

Al otro día te oí decir

 _"Encuentro tan genial a Michelle"_

Sabía que me estabas mirando, lo pude sentir y por eso mismo sin poder evitar el impulso de idiotez dije

 _"Erza creo que ME ENAMORE de Sting"_

Nombre que fue el primero que se me vino a la mente, Erza obviamente sin saber mi malévolo plan comenzó a gritar y preguntarme quien era, me sentí mal así que respondí sus preguntas.

Te enojaste tanto que lo disfrute, JUSTO EN EL ORGULLO DE MACHO, trataste de sacarme celos con alguna chica pero no sirvió o eso intente que pareciera.

No sabia que lo que había hecho desataría un hilo de hechos que realmente no quiero afrontar.

* * *

 **Holiwis 7u7 pos este es el capitulo de la semana y creanme que lo que sucede despues es demasiado tipico de un Shoujo TuT que demuestra que el Universo no me quiere (?**

 **Y pues les vengo a dejar un consejito con el tema de los amigos, si te fallan no creas que sera solo una vez ten cuidado con quien te juntas porque puedes salir muy mal, ese es mi consejito :D**

 **Nos vemos en el Proximo Capitulo Bye**


	5. ¿Almas Gemelas?

La vida te enseña muchas cosas, lamentablemente a veces tiene que golpearte en la cara para que aprendas, Conmigo lo hiso pero le doy las gracias, ahora se diferenciar el amor…

Existen amores de todo tipo, La sociedad ha hecho que creas que el amor es solo un sentimiento romántico NOOO, Esta el amor de familia, el de compañeros, el de lazos, el de romance y el de amigos.

Estos dos últimos son muy fáciles de confundir, yo tuve que aprender a diferenciarlos duramente, Todo este tiempo e creído que estaba enamorada hasta los pies, estaba segura que era así, y lo era estaba enamorada pero no del modo que yo creí.

Yo te amaba como amigo, reír juntos, comer juntos, molestarnos, enojarnos…

Todo fue haciendo que me enamore de ti… Pero como persona, como mejor amigo.

Con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que lo que más extrañaba era tu amistad, entonces comprendí, yo amo a mi familia, amo a Levy y a Erza y a ti también te amo.

Fuiste un capricho para mi corazón, arruine nuestra amistad por un impulso.

Mi corazón late y el tiempo sigue su ritmo, No estoy muerta, estoy viva.

Y sé que en algún momento te darás cuenta que perdiste a la persona que probablemente te amo más que nadie, si te amo, porque ya no siento nada más que nostalgia por el tiempo que pasamos juntos.

Natsu…

Yo siempre estaré aquí, fuiste y serás mi mejor amigo, mi alma gemela…

Almas Gemelas…

No significa que tendremos que casarnos y formar familia, yo malinterprete todo, eche por la borda nuestra amistad por un dulce capricho que la vida me quito a bofetadas.

Eres un puto, un miedoso y te enojas fácilmente, te encanta coquetear y a pesar que odio eso, te quise con todo eso.

Hoy ya no siento nada, llego un chico nuevo a la escuela, es gracioso no? Trate de sacarte celos con cualquier nombre, Escogí Sting…

El chico que llego se llama Sting.

Quería que la tierra me tragara, lo miraste fulminándolo con la mirada, era tu trofeo, "Era" Porque tú mismo lo desperdiciaste.

Sting resulto ser simpático y es divertido sacarte celos con él, jamás me gustara eso no, por ahora mi corazón a pasado por mucho.

Natsu… Cuando leas esto probablemente te enojes, grites, todo lo que siempre haces al no saber cómo controlar una situación…

Espero que tengas un buen futuro, el mío lo será, he ganado una beca en el extranjero.

No me olvides…

Yo no lo hare, Es mi promesa.

* * *

 **Ahora explicare porque el final haci de repente, pues yo este fic lo estaba escribiendo con todo mi corazon todo lo que escribi sucedio realmente, el problema esque ya no tengo sentimientos por esa persona YA NO MUAJAJJA**

 **Bueno para mi es bueno pero para el fic no XDD esque tengo miedo de arruinarla si la continuo asi que, espero me perdonen TuT**

 **Gracias a todos lo que siguieron el Fic TuT LOS AMOOO DE VERDAD ME EMOCIONO TANTO Estare escribiendo un nuevo Nalu pero con final feliz (? Nadie sabe 7u7**


End file.
